


A Dance With The Devil

by hevans814



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ada is 21, But she's 23, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I mean, Luci is basically 23, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Tropes, Tropey as hell, lol, she's immortal, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevans814/pseuds/hevans814
Summary: Ada didn't mean to summon Lucifer. But what else was she supposed to do? Her older sister's stupid party is in two days, and all her intimidating older friends with their lives together are going to be there. Really, what else was she supposed to do?
Relationships: Luci | Lady Lucifer & Ada (A Dance With The Devil), Luci | Lady Lucifer/Ada (A Dance With The Devil)
Kudos: 4





	A Dance With The Devil

She wasn’t what I was expecting. What the hell had I been expecting? She languidly looked me over, hip cocked with her weight in her left leg. She drew me in with her eyes, not unfriendly, not hostile, but powerful, yes, and as she smiled, her shiny, shiny lips glinted and the sun shone on her cheekbones brushed with gold, and, my God, her makeup was perfect, More than perfect. I breathed in deeply. 

She took a step forward, passing over the makeshift chalked circle design scratched onto the ground. Her wickedly tall white heel skreeked against the gritty chalk. I felt cold sweat run down the back of my neck. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Or maybe it was. It was hard to tell anymore. She stepped past the confines of the inscriptions I had painstakingly sketched, like it was nothing. The book fell out of my hands, and I jumped at the sound of the heavy hardback hitting the concrete. She continued to drift towards me, with smooth, slow, honey-like movements. I took several halting steps backward. She nudged the book out of the way with one shoe. How were those white shoes still so pristine, free of smears and smudges from the ashes she walked over?

“Hello, my lovely bitch,” she said. Her heavy, melodic voice didn’t match her cutting words. 

Likewise, her appearance, her soft-looking skin, her short white broderie dress with puffed sleeves, and her gently curling hair didn’t match that look in her eyes. The ever-so-slightly sharpened teeth I pretended not to notice. What I knew she was. 

“Who--who are you? What’s your name,” I breathed back, willing my voice to be louder than it seemed. The blood was pounding in my head. I had to ask. I had to ask, even if I knew the answer.

She rolled her eyes to the side, just a little bit, like she was restraining herself from being truly derisive, but had to let it out somehow.

“I’m Lady Lucifer. The Lucifer. You may call me Luci.” She gave me a pretty smile. 

“Oh.” 

Ms. King of Hell herself. I watched the ash dust in my palms crumble as I curled my fingers and clenched them anxiously. 

“You were trying to summon me.” She tapped one well manicured coffin-style nail on her folded arms. I wiped my hands on my dark jeans. 

“Well, yes.” Something within me couldn’t lie to her. It was like it wasn’t an option. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry for the inconveni-”

“I know exactly what you were thinking, my little fire.” 

I didn’t like her calling me that--I didn’t. 

“You needed a date to your sister’s terrible little party with all her terrible, intimidating friends, and you got desperate. Like, really desperate. Enough to call me.” She did a little self-satisfied head bobble that would have been cute. If she wasn’t the incarnation of evil, or something. 

“You-- well, I wasn’t expecting you.” She was right that I was kinda desperate, but I had done it mostly as a joke, to take a picture of the scene, with all the ash and inscriptions and the heavy book in my hands, to tell my sister that I had exhausted every available option. I never thought it would work.

“What, you thought Lucifer was some big tough man? With blood red skin and horns, or whatever? Yeah, they all think that. We’re living in the future, little miss. Lucifer can be a woman, you know,” she said, annoyance creeping into her cool delivery. 

“Who knew gross men who say ‘women are devils’ were apparently close,” I mused quietly. Evidently she heard me, because she gestured down her body as if to say ‘in the flesh’ and began laughing harshly. 

“Ah, why are you actually here, though?” I said, scratching my arm nervously. Why had Lucifer herself appeared to me? Surely she had some--evil--business to be up to?  
“It sounded fun and I was bored. I like to make house calls sometimes. Really shakes up the locals.” She flashed a grin, and I couldn’t help but stare at her definitely pointed incisors. 

She continued, “But if you’re too scared to bring a woman to your sister’s… if you don’t actually require my services…” she trailed off, turning around dramatically as if she was about to head for the exit. 

“No, no! I mean yes, Ms. Lucifer, please, help me.” 

“Luci is fine, babe,” she said, waving her hand breezily.

“Oh.” I looked straight into her eyes. “Luci.” 

“Alright, I’ll help you out.” She looked down as she said this, and then took a few steps forward. I stood my ground, but looked at my hands again. She reached out and brushed her fingers over my upper arm for a second, which gave me a shiver. Her touch was light, and warm. She was only about two feet away from me now. I met her gaze again, carefully.

“Wait, will this give me some sort of terrible curse in return? Am I accidentally selling my soul, or something?” My heart quickened at my own suggestion.

“Hmm, no. I don’t think so. How about this: I will accompany you to your sister’s soirée, and you will accompany me to a dance at my place.”

“Your place? ...Hell?”

“Oh, you’ll love it, it’s just a little thing, the Grand Bloodwaking. I’m expected to attend. You wouldn’t imagine how much nonsensical pomp is involved with this title, really.” She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, leaning back. 

“Personally, I’m tired of dragging Beez every single year. Beelzebub. She’s not a very good date, you know. She’s boring. Last time I had to drag her screeching and clawing, and she stood by the punching bowl the whole night, only offering the driest conversation about this year’s drawn-and-quarters.”

“I had a coworker like that back when I held down an office job.”

“Stupid work. It’s a party! I want to have funn.” 

If this wasn’t Lucifer, who was surely above (below?) such things, I would have said she whined like an agitated teenager. 

However, my eyes went wide as what she said sunk in. 

“I would--go with you, to a Hell party?!”

“That’s settled then.” She snapped her fingers. “See you in two days’ time for your sister’s party, my lovely little dragon. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Well, Lucifer apparently knew where my apartment was. She heel-turned and began to glide back towards the chalk circle. A sudden burst of courage--or helplessness--swelled through me.

“Wait. Why are you helping me? You’re this terrifying, beautiful, all-powerful, mythical being. You could have ignored my call, couldn’t you?” I called out.

“Aww, thank you,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “But isn’t it obvious?” She gazed at me. Her lips shone in the afternoon sun that filtered through the stained glass window. “I want you,” she took her time, “to be my date, Ada.”

And with that, she stepped into the exact center of the circle, and in an instant, a pillar of bright white flame flared up, obscuring everything, and then vanished. And she was gone. 

I sucked in a breath. For better--but probably for worse--she had me in her grasp now. 

But what should I wear to a dance with the devil?

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thank you for reading this! #LuciAda  
> if you liked it, lmk because I'm thinking of writing more! how will these dates go?!
> 
> feel free to say hi on twitter: @kickvoltron  
> also I made a spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hg0VdclsMZF2zH2Q2pQ16?si=pxrWK8MNRY6OILS4m9nBug


End file.
